Spookley the Square Pumpkin
"I know if was lost and alone, and couldn't find my way home, I would want someone to help me. Anyway, it's the right thing to do." ~ Spookley Spookley the Square Pumpkin, the protagonist of the children's Halloween movie Spookley the Square Pumpkin, reappears as one of the main characters in this new holiday classic, Spookley and the Christmas Kittens where he must help his new friends Mistletoe find his way home. Personality Spookley the Square Pumpkin is a friendly, sweet, and kindhearted oddly shaped pumpkin. He always tries to look for the best in others no matter how mean and nasty they might be and usually finds it. He does his best to help anyone that may be in need, no matter what. Even though he is just a little pumpkin, Spookley accepts any challenge that may come his way, and can always be counted to do his best in everything he tries. Although his unusual shape can sometimes pose as a problem, he never treats it as a handicap, but instead uses his shape as an advantage when he can. This is one pumpkin that will never give up no matter how hard or frightening the task may seem, and can always be counted on when someone needs a friend. Spookley can also be counted on to always do what's right. Appearance Spookley the Square Pumpkin is a small, square-shaped, orange pumpkin. He has blue eyes, black eyebrows, and a buck-toothed smile. His stem extends behind his back, connecting to his two leafy hands, and a small leaf can be seen on his stem. He also has what appears "freckles" or dimples. Media Appearances Books * The Legend of Spookley the Square Pumpkin * Spookley the Square Pumpkin: A Family to be Thankful For Movies * Spookley the Square Pumpkin * Spookley and the Christmas Kittens '' Productions * ''Spookley the Square Pumpkin: The Musical '' Role Spookley is once again one of the main characters in the new holiday movie, ''Spookley and the Christmas Kittens. He takes on a different role in this movie as he helps a green cat named Mistletoe find a home. When Mistletoe runs off into the woods to find his collar that was taken by an owl, Spookley is the only one from the farm to go look for him, despite the fact that none of his friends wanted to help. When he finds Mistletoe, with some newly acquired kitten friends, he bravely leads them back to the farm through a ravaging snowstorm even going as far as to try and use his own body to block the wind and snow from the kittens. Spookley shows children in this movie what true friendship is: putting them ahead of yourself and leaving no one behind (or as they call it, being "stick together glue friends). Spookley advocates for children the importance of showing kindness towards and doing what's right, even when no else is doing it. Trivia * Spookley was made the national spokes pumpkin for October's National Anti-Bullying Month. * Out of all the other residents on Holiday Hill Farm, Spookley seems to have developed a close relationship with Jack Scarecrow. ** Jack is the first one Spookley shows the snowflake he caught to. ** Even though Little Tome mentions the word "extravaganza", Spookley asks Jack about the word instead. ** Upon hearing sleighbells, Spookley only asks Jack if he heard them to. ** Twice in the movie, Spookley and Jack are seen talking in unison: when they ask Mistltoe what his name is and when they both exclaim that Santa must have been the one to move Mistletoes' present under the tree. * Spookley's appearance only changes slightly between movies. His orange coloring is a little bit darker, as well as his eyes. He also now has the addition of freckles or dimples on his cheeks. * Normally pumpkins don't last into the winter months. However, there are ways farmers can preserve their pumpkins to give them a longer lifespan. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Kids Category:Characters from literature